Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a method of manufacturing a component having a cap layer. More specifically, some exemplary embodiments relate to a method of manufacturing a cellulosic composite component having a substrate and a cap layer.
A problem with the use of wood materials in structural applications is the lack of durability and the degradation in appearance when exposed to the environment. In the example of exposed railing systems, such as those commonly found about the perimeter of residential decks, rain can infiltrate the tops of posts and the other exposed surfaces of the wood components, which may eventually cause rot and the loss of a pleasing aesthetic appearance. Traditional wood surface treatments, such as paint or lacquers, have limited life and require routine maintenance, which can result in significant expense over time. Additionally, wood railing systems, for example, are typically custom-built on-site, thereby requiring significant amounts of labor to custom-cut and install individual components. Consequently, there is a need for materials that are weather resistant and can be formed into structural components, such as exterior rail systems as an example.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention may address some or all of these deficiencies by employing composite materials to make a component. An exemplary component of the present invention may be comprised of a cap layer that is placed over a composite substrate. This combination of a cap layer and composite substrate may provide multiple advantages. In particular, this combination enables the use of a relatively low cost, composite material as a substrate that provides desired structural characteristics for the component, even though the composite material may not have desirable aesthetic characteristics. An exemplary embodiment of the cap layer may include streaker and cellulosic filler. The cap layer may be applied on the composite substrate to provide an attractive and protective finish for the component. Furthermore, the cap layer may reduce manufacturing costs by not requiring a streaker to be applied throughout the entire substrate. As a result of such benefits, an exemplary embodiment of the component may be resistant to weathering and may be used for railing, siding, or other similar or suitable indoor or outdoor products.
In one exemplary embodiment, the cap layer may include a blend of polyvinyl chloride (PVC) and acrylic and may exhibit an improved resistance to degradation, which may be caused by UV light exposure or other environmental factors. In another exemplary embodiment, a component may be made from a plastic material comprising acrylic-styrene-acrylonitrile (ASA), which may also exhibit an improved resistance to degradation, such as may be caused by environmental factors. In yet another exemplary embodiment, the cap layer may be a polyolefin-based material that has enhanced resistance to degradation and scratching. In still another exemplary embodiment, the cap layer may include a cellulosic material and/or a streaker material.
An example of a method for forming such aforementioned components may include providing an extrusion system having at least one extruder and at least one die system. The method may also include providing a substrate material and a cap layer material. Exemplary embodiments of the method may include extruding the substrate material and co-extruding the cap layer material onto at least a portion of the substrate material. In certain exemplary embodiments, the method may further include forming a flow from the substrate material and cap layer material, and forcing the flow through the die system to form at least one component. Furthermore, in some exemplary embodiments, multiple components may be simultaneously produced from the same tooling.
In addition to the novel features and advantages mentioned above, other features and advantages will be readily apparent from the following descriptions of the drawings and exemplary embodiments.